elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Universe
The Main Universe of EGS is the universe most prominently featured in the story comics. The majority of the characters live in this universe. It is highly similar to earth, obviously excepting the sci-fi/fantasy elements added by Dan. The Main Universe is known to have two halves with all events thus far taking place on one of them. The other half is technically same universe but for a lot of practical purposes effectively a different universe. Moperville Moperville is a generic American small town where all of the main characters live. Notable locations in Moperville, at least for the main characters, are Moperville North and Moperville South high schools, the Anime Style Martial Arts Dojo, the video rental store, the comic book shop, Swedekea, the movie theatre, the mall, and all of the characters' homes. For as unassuming as Moperville seems, the government has a fairly extensive division of an agency in Moperville, run by Mr. Verres, to handle all "paranormal" situations (issues involving magic, uryuoms, and other universes). Magic Magic, or magic energy, is the source of almost all the "weirdness" in EGS, ranging from transformations to ki and explicit spellcasting. Aside from objects/individuals that inherently have magical abilities, individuals can learn to cast spells through a process known as "awakening". Technically, anyone in the EGS universe can potentially use magic; those who have not yet "awakened" but have shown magic potential are termed to be "dreaming". Despite the fact that most people in the Main Universe know nothing about magic (or other universes and species), the early humor device of girls accessing hammerspace is considered perfectly normal or at least is ignored (it may also possible that the use of hammers cannot be perceived as abnormal by non-magic users just like the cave in which the hammer artifact was kept could not be perceived at all). Non-human sentient species Aside from humans, Uryuoms (and thus Seyunolus) are also present in the Main Universe, as are Lespuko, though aside from Lespuko-hybrid Grace no lespuko have been directly seen in the comic (other than in one of Grace's dreams). And then there's Jeremy (and Max), not to mention Adrian Raven (depending on if you count Elves as another species or just a fertile hybrid of Immortal and human). Note that the usual definition of species is based on producing fertile offspring naturally. Not only is that definition problematic even in the real world due to evolution, ring species and hybridisation, Uryuom eggs would add yet another wrinkle to this akin to extremely advanced genetic engineering. Going by this, classifying Pandora, Adrian and Diane as three different species (Immortal, elf and human respectively) still seems hard to justify. Nevertheless, for the purposes of this wiki, they are categorized as distinct species, despite being directly related, due to (among other reasons) the significantly different rules (mostly concerning magic) that apply to each of their "species". Relationship to other universes Characters in the main universe are aware of, and have interacted with, both the Alpha Universe and Beta Universe. There is also a spiritual plane in the main universe where ephemeral beings (like Magus, the French Immortals, and Chaos) live; only a few characters (mostly in the agency Mr. Verres works for) are aware of this additional dimension. Category:Places